kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Super Pretty TV
Bold text"Let's Play Very Pretty TV" is the 7th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 111th of the series overall. Synopsis The main four make their own TV channel called "Very Pretty TV", where each and every show winds up being ruined by aliens. Plot The episode starts with Stumpy, dressed as a girl, welcoming viewers to the channel "Very Pretty TV". He tells them that there will be "ads, and then ads and then... ads" as the schedule. Kaeloo marches up to him and scolds him for not having memorized his lines properly. He claims that he was abducted by aliens and therefore did not have enough time, and just as Kaeloo is lecturing him about lying, he gets abducted by aliens (again). Mr. Cat starts his own educational myth-busting show. He says that ducks can still run around without their heads, demonstrating by removing Quack Quack's head. He then decides to test whether or not a headkess duck can run a 100 meter race. Quack Quack's body successfully does this, although it knocks down all the hurdles in the obstacle course. He then checks if Quack Quack can do a high jump without his head, which he does. Mr. Cat tries to check if Quack Quack can run without his legs and is just about to chop them off with a chainsaw when Bad Kaeloo shows up. Mr. Cat tells the viewers that the next episode will address whether being beaten up is good or not. Bad Kaeloo then punches him and then throws him into outer space, where he crashes into a spaceship full of alien sheep. The spaceship crashes into Stumpy, who announces that the advertisements will play and then passes out. The advertisement shows Kaeloo and Mr. Cat sitting on the beach. They look at each other and then run with outstretched arms. It looks as if they're running towards each other, but the camera pans to reveal that they are actually running in the same direction, towards the bathroom. They then bang on the door, but Stumpy is inside. It is then revealed that the commercial was for laxatives. The commercial break gets over. Kaeloo then presents the political news, featuring a debate between Quack Quack and "Mr. Sheep", one of the sheep, representing the ruminants. The debate consists entirely of bleats and quacks until Kaeloo gets a phone call revealing that the sheep is not a ruminant. Kaeloo asks Mr. Sheep, who he really is, and it's revealed that he is an alien. Another commercial is shown, revealing the "aPhone Life", a very lifelike phone which not only talks like an actual person but just recharges with one glass of water. Stumpy then announces a new episode of the show "Why Don't You Look at Me Like Before?", a Spanish soap opera. In it, Stumpy plays a girl who asks "Umberto", a character played by Quack Quack, why he doesn't look at her like before. "Signor Gato", Mr. Cat's character, smashes Umberto's head in with a mallet. Kaeloo's character, "Manuela", asks why Signor Gato why he always hurts Umberto, and he flirtatiously tells her that it's because he wants her to "look at him like before". Suddenly, tentacles emerge from under the couch, revealing yet another alien. Kaeloo is tired of the aliens, so the others decide to use zombies instead. Mr. Cat starts to gun the zombies down with Quack Quack as a weapon, but Kaeloo says that's enough of aliens, zombies and anything else. She then sings a song (with Quack Quack) about how she'd like Very Pretty TV to have nice things like poetry and magic and no problems. Mr. Cat and Stumpy, determined not to let this happen, sing their own counter rap song and say that the channel would be lame that way. They also allege that it's not their own belief, but that of the viewers. Unfortunately for Mr. Cat, he is immediately proven wrong as the viewers send Kaeloo some very nice messages about how much they like her. Kaeloo profusely thanks everyone. Stumpy notices that Mr. Cat's head is swelling up, and Mr. Cat explains that when there's too much kindness, he gets an allergic reaction. Kaeloo tells the viewers that she loves them too, and Mr. Cat's head explodes from swelling too much offscreen. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Sheep * Zombie Yogurts Trivia * This episode revealed that Mr. Cat is literally allergic to acts of extreme kindness. They cause his head to swell up. * Kaeloo sings a few lines of the song "Let It Go" from the movie Frozen, albeit horribly out-of-tune. * Mr. Cat mentions that Kaeloo "doesn't look at him like she used to". He said the same thing in the episode "Let's Play Marriage" when he was drunk. * This is the second time Mr. Cat fights zombies, the first being "Let's Play Scaredy Cat". * The aPhone is a parody of the Apple iPhone. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with a song in it Category:Season 3 Episodes